


Of Pudding and Blankets

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU btw, Pudding, Well basically fluff, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho went home from work, forcing Thomas to wake up and the brunet begged for pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pudding and Blankets

Resting his head on the comfortable pillow, Thomas pulled his blanket up to his chest. It was an chilly summer night in his apartment, and the blanket wasn't really helping him to get warmer.

 

He rose from his bed, grabbing a thicker blanket from his cupboard, and rested again. "Warm," Thomas mumbled, before dozing off.

 

A buzzing sound was heard, and Thomas groggily woke up. "Minho forgot to bring his keys again," he grumbled, wobbly walking to the front door.

 

"I'm home," Minho grinned, a small box that had the label 'Frypan's Diner' on it. "Pudding?" Thomas gleamed, and Minho laughed, nodding. "It's for tomorrow. You know it's one in the morning, right?" Minho said, and Thomas just pouted.

 

Thomas got dragged by Minho (with him hugging his waist), and after a good ten minutes they're on the small bed. Thomas passed out immediately, not even bothering to put on the blankets he had taken earlier.

 

Minho was checking some of his e-mails, grinning when he found out he could have the day off today.

 

"Pudding." He heard Thomas mumble, which made him smile. He just couldn't wait for Frypan's signature double chocolate pudding he'll get in a few more hours.

 

Minho shut his smartphone, snuggling under the covers. "So cold," Thomas mumbled, reaching out for an imaginary blanket. Minho noticed the little scene happening beside him. Thomas reached out to his arm, hugging the limb.

 

"Warm," the boy mumbled again. "Thomas, for the eleventh time my arm–" Minho said, but was cut off because of Thomas' soft snores.

"You're hopeless," he sighed, putting some covers on top of the sleeping boy. "G'night, even if it's morning," Minho said, letting sleep take over.

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Sup  
> I've posted this on tumblr [anatheweirdo]  
> Feel free to leave a comment! Comments are always nice!
> 
> Bye~


End file.
